fanonlandfandomcom-20200213-history
The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa
The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa is a spin-off series created by Pingy Animatronic, it serves as a spin-off to both Love Live!: School Idol Project and FanonLand: Animated Series. Summary This series focuses on Nico Yazawa going on her adventures, but her adventures do not go the way it is. Characters *Nico Yazawa *Tewi Inaba *Azusa Nakano *Noire (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Episodes #Nico's Nintendo 3DS!: Everyone in the μ's has a Nintendo 3DS except Nico, much to Nico's jealousy, everyone in the group laughs at Nico for not having a Nintendo 3DS. #Club Nico: Nico decides to make a club but everyone in Otonokizaka High School wasn't interested. #Nico goes to Summer School: Much to Nico's shock, Nico gets sent to summer school for forgetting to do homework. #Lunchtime!!!: Everyone in the μ's except Nico has their own lunch, when they go for a bathroom break, Nico decides to eat their lunch! #Nico gets Expelled!!!!: Nico gets blamed by an unsuspecting villain, which causes her to get expelled. #Nico gets sent to Fat Camp: Nico eats too many Mcdonald's, which she thinks it's good, which causes her to go to fat camp. #Nico goes to Tokyo Disneyland: When the μ's are planning a roadtrip, Nico decides to sneak and book a Tokyo Disneyland vacation trip, much to the μ's dismay. #Nico's Credit Card!: Nico finds a discarded credit card, and begins using it over again for stuff she wants. #Nico gets a Babysitter!!!: The μ's decided to get a babysitter for Nico Yazawa when she wasn't responsible for being alone in the house, due to Nico screwing up while alone in the house. #Nico's Bad Luck: Nico accidentally throws a ball to the mirror, which causes her to get bad luck. #Nico's Mistake 1: When Nico ate Eli's chocolate, Eli decides to chase Nico with a baseball bat and bat her multiple times #Nico VS Pokemon GO!: Nico finds a rare Pokemon outside Otonokizaka High School, but it keeps escaping and it frustrates Nico. #Nico's Lemonade Stand: When Nico finds a new Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games on TV, Nico decides to build a lemonade stand, she makes her first customer, but sadly, Nozomi has her own lemonade stand which is better than Nico's and takes her first customer, after getting her customers taken away, Nico decides to rough up Nozomi's lemonade stand. #Testing Day!!!: Nico hasn't prepared for testing day! So the μ's decide to educate Nico so she wouldn't flunk her test. #Nico VS Super Smash Bros!: Nico gets sent to a match while she was playing SSB4, and she must beat it before she perishes! #Nico Telethon!: Nico decides to build a telethon for her own money, but everyone wasn't interested. #Nico's Mistake 2: When Honoka finds out that Nico is playing her 3DS, she decides to beat Nico up. #Nico's Comedian Acts: Nico tells jokes to everyone in front of her at the stage, but no one else took her jokes too seriously. #Nico loses her voice: Nico loses her voice for an unknown reason, the μ's must find a way to get her voice back! #Nico's Worst Halloween: All the μ's got candy for halloween except Nico, who keeps getting rocks for halloween. #Procrastination: Principal Miniami assigns the μ's class with homework, Nico Procrastinates on her homework. #Nicoka Kousaka: After Nico double dared Honoka to roll down the stairs like a ball and broke her legs, Nico decides to be the replacement of Honoka. #Nico Gets Potty Trained!!!: Cirno blames Nico for pooping on the floor, which causes Nico to wear a diaper and get potty trained. #Nico's Mistake 3: When Nico accidentally ate Rin Hoshizora's ramen, Rin decides to chase Nico and give her a good beating! #Hooky: When Miniami announces the Otonokizaka Test once again, Nico decides to play Hooky instead. #Nico-Tastic Voyage: After Nico accidentally swallows a virus from eating french fries at the restaurant from the episode, "Nico Strikes!", Honoka, Rin, and Umi are shrunk to go inside Nico's body and search for the virus. #Rule of Nico: Nico unintentionally becomes queen of Otonokizaka High School, but she keeps abusing her powers as queen! so the μ's must find a way to demote Nico as queen! #Nico's Drivers License!: After being told to drive on her own, Nico decides to go to Driving School to get a Drivers License, but she can't get the license and she fails terribly. WIP Category:Series Category:Fan Series